Yakuza 0 (Full Let's Play)
}} Two Best Friends Play Yakuza 0 is a full Let's Play in which Matt and Pat get scammed into taking pocket tissues, study to become fisting artists, create the modern day sales tax in Japan, join a cult, murder multiple people for a copy of Dragon Quest, get shaken down, lose fifty percent of their vision, produce never before seen results, and buy porn for children. It was acceptable in the 80's. __TOC__ About See the individual episode descriptions at the Yakuza 0 (Full Let's Play) Series Descriptions page. Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Trivia *The intro was made by Volta Bass. *The intro song is "Force Addiction" from Yakuza 0. *Pat originally planned for the LP to only focus on the main story, but later decided against it, saying that the side mission are better than the actual main story. *The outro tracks for each video are from the Yakuza 0 OST and are listed in order ---> **Starting with part fifty-five, the end title card is replaced with a clip from one of the karaoke mini-games and then random mini-games and side-quests starting with part sixty-five. # "Money Makes Money" # "Tiger Flute" # "We're Long Hua Expedition" # "Breakin' Showcase" # "Cabaret Sunshine -Fake Love- # "TAKUMI 1988" # "To be prepared..." # "As You Like" # "Fever ☆ Time" # "Receive You The Subtype" # "t.u.s.k." # "Make You Free" # "For Buddy" # "怨魔の契り" (Tribunal for the Devil) # "閻魔の誓い" (Enma's Oath) # "Firelight" # "With Vengeance" # "Reign" # "快楽ノトキ" (Pleasure Nothing) # "唖然呆然" (So Suddenly) # "Rocket Nuts Groove" # "at the 1st bottom" # "at the rock bottom" # "The Purgatory" # "Fiercest Warrior ver. 0" # "Breeze Time" # "Ignite Your Spirit" # "The Purgatory" # "Fiercest Warrior ver 0" # "Breeze Time" # "Ignite Your Speed" # "Beyond the Speed" # "イメージビデオ Hot Girl" (Image Video Hot Girl) # "イメージビデオ Charming Girl" (Image Video Charming Girl) # "Like a Butterfly, Like a Bee" # "Hello Beast" # "Red Radical Rage" # "For the Victory" # "Never End, Baby!" # "Piece of Pride" # "I wanna take you home" # "Friday Night" # "Queen of the Passion" # "I'm gonna make her mine" # "恋のディスコクイーン" (Disco Queen of Love) # "24時間シンデレラ Full Spec Edition" (24-Hour Cinderella Full Spec Edition) # "Judgement" # "Judgement" # "Judgement" # "Judgement" # "Judgement" # "Judgement" # "24-Hour Cinderella" # "24-Hour Cinderella" # "24-Hour Cinderella" # "Judgement" # "Bakamitai" # "Heartbreak Mermaid" (Ayaka) # "Judgement BROTHER NISHIKI Edition" # "x3 SHINE" (Yuki) # "Rouge of Love" (Hibiki) # "Heartbreak Mermaid" (Chika) # "x3 SHINE" (Riku) # "Rouge of Love" (Haruki) # "I'm Gonna Make Her Mine" (Majima) # Scene from the "Disciple Of The New Order" Substory # The fishing mini-game # Porn Gallery Yakuza_0_LP_Thumb.jpg Yakuza_0_Thumb_3.jpg Yakuza_0_Thumb_2.jpg Yakuza 0 Thumb 4.jpg Yakuza_0_Drinking.png Yakuza_0_J-Cup.png Yakuza_0_Pat.png Yakuza_0_J-Cup_&_Matt.png Yakuza 0 Kiryu.png Category:2017 Category:Matt and Pat Category:Full Let's Plays Category:Blind Let's Plays